


I've not got much to say, Mr Morgan

by YourAnonymousGod



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Drabble, Gen, Goodbyes, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:33:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25534408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YourAnonymousGod/pseuds/YourAnonymousGod
Summary: Swanson visits Arthur's grave
Kudos: 18





	I've not got much to say, Mr Morgan

**Author's Note:**

> Just felt like this was necessary

"I've not got much to say, Mr Morgan."

Reverend Swanson stood upon the hill that held the headstone carved and set down to mark the final respond place of Arthur Morgan, orange flowers growing around it as the sunrise painted the sky warm yellows. A quiet little perch on the side of a mountain that the reverend though was suiting for the brash outlaw who could have his golden moments.

"Just a thank you, for getting me out of there."

A breeze blew in and Swanson fell silent, looking up at the sky properly as a majestic eagle swooped by in search of its breakfast. He might have been a man of the cloth but sometimes even he questioned the lord and his divine but incomprehensible work. At least there was no longer a bottle in hand but a cross or a bible.

"An apology for not being able to repay you."

His mind briefly flickered back to his life before things got better and turned to the bright side of life, a life that was somewhat happy despite it being spent mostly drunk or drugged, a life spent with family close even if they all thought him nothing but a shamed religious man. Good times and bad, things he dwelled on and others he didn't. Faces he remembered and some he could hardly clutch on to.

"And a farewell, friend."

**Author's Note:**

> Comments, Kudos, and Criticism are always appreciated.  
> Tumblr - @drjekyll-is-gay  
> I have a HTTYD discord (none rp) in my tumblr bio, anyone is free to join :)


End file.
